Strategy management is one example of a number of applications designed to manage and improve performance of an organization on a strategic and operational level. Further, the strategy management provides an overall direction and perspectives to enable the organization to achieve strategic objectives through visualization analysis such as key performance indicators (KPI), adhoc dashboards, chart visualizations and the like. For example, each perspective may have one or more objectives and corresponding metrics to measure the performance of the objectives. The metrics are called KPI or key success indicators (KSI) or performance indicators (PI) or lead indicators utilized to visualize status and trends of the objectives of the organization.
During design-time, a data analyst may individually create the KPI, and configure the KPI for a particular context and need of a user. Further, for each additional instance in which the KPI is to be used within the organization, the data analyst recreates and reconfigures the KPI, even if the recreated KPI is nearly identical to the already created KPI. The process, therefore, may become redundant because the data analyst may have the same KPI used in different projects, in the same department or across different departments, and in different hierarchical levels of the organization, but still have to create and configure the KPI for each particular instantiation.
Further, such configurations and creations of the KPI are performed during the design-time. However, the final KPI reports on the objectives operate in a real-time environment. For example, the user may ask for the KPI. Further based on the business, the requirement including modification for minor changes across already created KPI during design-time is taken care by the data analysts, which can be resource intensive.